USB connectors are widely known for facilitating connectivity of a given device with a computer or other device, to permit data or other information to be transmitted between the interconnected devices in question. At one end of a cable, an “A” connector typically connects “upstream” to a computer (e.g., desktop or laptop) while at another end a “B” or “mini B” connector typically connects “downstream” to a device such as a printer or digital camera. Alternatively, a device (e.g., a computer mouse) might not involve any USB connection at the “device end”. On a computer itself, a USB receptacle will typically be configured to receive and accommodate a USB “A” connector while a device may include a USB receptacle configured for receiving and accommodating a “B” or “mini B” connector.
USB connections typically involve detents that are sufficient for holding “male” and “female” portions of the connection in place with respect to one another. However, this is rarely sufficient for preventing unauthorized disconnection of the connecting elements. Sometimes, inadvertent disconnections can even take place (e.g., if a device falls off a table and pulls a USB connection apart as a result). Accordingly, a perennial problem encountered with existing USB connectors is that in being so easy to disconnect, they are prone to a significant loss of data or other valuable information (as resident in one or more of the devices associated with the USB connector) by unauthorized individuals or simply by way of unforeseen physical accidents. Accordingly, a growing need has been recognized in connection with physically strengthening and providing greater security for USB connections.